ON HOLD Hidden Case Files
by KalaKitsune
Summary: One-shots that go along with my NCIS ABC Drabbles. These are completely optional reads, and aren't necessary to enjoy the drabbles. Mainly this is where the requested smut for the story is hidden. Rated M for so much… above all is Slash!


**Title - - **Hidden Case Files

**Chapter - - **Late Night Rendezvous…

**Pairing(s) - - **McGee/Tony (Top!McGee, Bottom!Tony)

**Spoilers - - **None… to my knowledge….

**Disclaimer - - **Sadly enough I do not own NCIS…

**Warnings - - **Rated M for sexual content and language. This is slash (i.e. MalexMale sex), you have been warned. Has not been beta-read…

**Words - - **4,230

**Notes - - **Okay, in my mind the two of them (McGee and Tony) have been together for about a month or so, but work keeps getting in the way so there isn't much in the stock of "alone time".

**Summary - - **This One-shot takes place between 'NCIS ABC Drabbles – Chapter 20: T is for Tiptoeing and Chapter 21: U is for Us'. These are the events that occurred between T and U.

~McNozzo~

_**[Chapter 20: T is for Tiptoeing]**_

_Tony was good at tiptoeing._ Was it breaking and entering if you used the spare key someone gave you but failed to contact them with your intentions of coming over very, very late at night?

He kept running his fingers over the smooth single stoned band on his left hand ring finger nervously. The promise/engagement ring was warm against his skin, and he felt tingly all over as he slinked through the darkness.

The lights flicked on effectively startling a squeak from Tony.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you sneaking around in the dark?"

~McNozzo~

_**[Mature Content]**_

Tony froze as McGee's voice washed over him. Before Tony was Tim's newly crumpled bed, and to his left he could hear the low chuckle emitting from his 'partner'. Turning slowly he made eye contact with McGee, who stood right beside the light switch, a smirk playing along his thin lips as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed comfortably across his bare chest and an eyebrow cocked, as he regarded Tony with a look of amusement.

Tony's mouth went dry as he starred at the younger agent, who smiled back expectantly. McGee was shirtless, only wearing a pair of black silk drawstring pants, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. Tony on the other hand, felt embarrassment at being caught, and highly overdressed. He caught himself starring at the smooth planes of that broad chest, quickly averting his gaze back to the rumpled bedding, face coloring a very warm shade of pink.

"So…? What 'do' I owe this visit?" Tim questioned again, but Tony didn't look at him as his ears started to burn hotly at the tips.

"Um… Tomorrows Saturday…" Tony murmured, feeling very much unlike himself as he tried to find the words to say what it was that he had come here to say.

"So it is…" McGee responded slowly, his voice holding a note of humor. Tony peeked over at McGee from the corner of his eye, seeing the agent push away from the wall before slowly beginning his approach. Tony stiffened visibly as McGee grew closer, making McGee stop in his tracks and a look of apprehension settle over his features. "Tony…?"

"We… I just… Um…" Tony felt uncomfortable, stumbling over the words that just didn't sound right as he spoke them. Turning slowly, he faced McGee, and with a deep breath he tried once again to say exactly what he wanted. "We haven't been able to… spend much time… alone… together…"

As Tony's words sank in, a slow smile spread over McGee's lips, lighting his face as the words meaning dawned on him. The smile widened into a full blown grin as he started his slow approach. The last month had been hell, what with the seemingly never ending line of cases; even their weekends had been limited. Tim had wanted to do more than just share a few secret kisses in corners at the office, or brief meaningful glances across the bullpen… But with the way things had been going since he and Tony had gotten together, alone time seemed to be something of a mystery.

No… Tim was frustrated. Maybe he was impatient, but he wanted to touch Tony. What bothered him most was that Tony had appeared completely unaffected by the unofficial celibacy that was forced between them. Tim had started to believe that Tony wasn't as serious about their relationship, or that he didn't feel quite the same way that Tim did.

So, a sexually frustrated McGee had fled NCIS headquarters as soon as Gibbs had released them to their weekends. He was actually more worried that he'd attack Tony in the garage if he met the man, whether they were alone or not. He imagined that that would not make Tony like him more…

"You left so quickly today… I didn't get a chance to even speak to you… and I thought you might be mad… or something…" Tony continued slowly, slightly thrown off guard by McGee's, almost evil, grin. "But… Well, I decided to come see you…"

Tim was on him then, arms wrapping around Tony's torso, trapping Tony's arms at his sides. McGee pulled the slighter framed man forward and stretched that extra inch to place a kiss on the lips that had been starring in some of the most vivid daydreams he had ever had. Tim poured as much longing, want and need he could into the kiss, fully intending to drown Tony in the sensations of his love.

"I take it you're not mad at me then?" Tony grinned as McGee released the rather chaste, although bruising, kiss.

"Mad is an overstatement of facts being read wrong. I'd settle for mildly frustrated…" McGee growled, burying his nose in the skin right under Tony's left ear. He breathed a sigh of contentment, nuzzling the soft skin, before placing a nip and kiss on the underside of Tony's jaw. He could feel Tony shivering in his grip and smiled against the older agent's neck, reveling in the fact that Tony was easily becoming swept away with his pace.

McGee loosened his hold around Tony, enough to allow Tony's arms to slip free. Hands ran up McGee's chest, long elegant fingers tracing muscle, as Tony leaned back to marvel at the wide shoulders. He could feel McGee's hands slip down his sides, drawing forth a startled little gasp, as they came to rest securely on his hips. McGee's fingers massaged and kneaded the flesh of his hips. Tony found himself pausing in his exploration of Tim's muscled form, hands resting idly on a sparsely haired skin, and he was leaning in, pushing against the half-naked body, a keening sound coming from his throat as his slighter form pressed against warm flesh. His hands pressed flat, trapped between their chests, he lowered his head a bit. McGee was quick to surge forward, dissipating the distance between them as he captured Tony's lips in another kiss. Tony swooned under the hot press of lips, and moaned as McGee's eager wet tongue traced his bottom lip seeking entrance that he allowed.

Of course, Tony wasn't new to kissing. He and McGee had shared several kisses, but they had all been quick and rather chaste. This kiss, however, was neither. McGee's tongue pressed against his own, before thoroughly devouring his mouth. There was no battle for dominance, as Tony found himself swept away by the feelings McGee's talented tongue seemed to induce. It was a dance, in which McGee lead, and Tony followed, something that he didn't mind one bit, and could see himself getting used to.

Putting someone else in charge, behind the wheel, letting them steer… Not something he was used to. However, with McGee, Tony could easily see himself giving over all power, and just accepting the love the younger man so eagerly tried to show him. Tony had never been in a relationship like this, and honestly the thought never crossed his mind. Could he let someone else take charge? Could he allow someone else to dominate him completely? Would his pride allow it? Could he let McGee love him? And as McGee pulled away, Tony knew that the answers to all those questions were 'yes, without a doubt'.

Suddenly Tony felt like he was falling, and with a soft thump his back met McGee's bed. McGee stared down at him, hands still holding Tony's hips in a firm grip, face serious as he regarded Tony's slightly startled expression. "McGee…?" Tony questioned, pretty much seeing the wheels in McGee's head turning, as the serious expression darkened with something that Tony could only call hunger. Shivering, in what could only be anticipation, Tony arched his back pressing closer to the body above him. This seemed to bring McGee effectively from his thoughts, as a groan rolled past his lips at the sweet contact.

In a show of restraint, McGee released Tony's hips, placing his forearms on each side of Tony's head hovering there. Tony made a small noise in the back of his throat as McGee pulled away, before eyeing him confused. "Tony… Is this what you want?" McGee's voice was rough with held back desire and the struggle to keep that desire under control.

Tony couldn't answer as his mouth went dry. The look in McGee's eyes burnt him to the core, igniting a fire that started to swirl dangerously behind his belly button. Heat was pooling between his legs, and with a wry little chuckle he was relieved to see that his 'little man' had no trouble getting to attention. Of course, he had feelings for McGee, but he had had some reservations when it came to performance. Swallowing thickly, Tony nodded, before whispering out a response, as his arms slipped up to twine about McGee's neck. "More than anything…"

~McNozzo~

Tony was pressed down, eyes closed tight as a pant was dragged from him. McGee's hands were everywhere, worshiping and caressing newly exposed flesh. He drew out the act of stripping Tony down to nothing but boxers, and by the time Tony lay almost fully exposed beneath him, he was rock hard and mewling in need.

McGee marveled at bare skin, the medley of sounds coming from Tony's kiss abused lips, and how submissive the usual cocky man was being.

"More…" was spoken as a harsh gasping whisper as Tony arched his back pressing and rubbing against McGee creating more delicious friction between them. McGee complied with the demand, reaching down he palmed Tony through his boxers, squeezing slightly. Tony writhed and twisted, breathing labored as he panted his need. "Tim…"

It was the first time Tony had spoken his name, and the sound of it whispered between them made him agonizingly hard. Fingering the waistband of Tony's boxers, McGee, swallowed down the arousal and lust, trying to keep it slow. Even if Tony seemed willing enough to beg, he still hadn't been with a man; of this Tim was pretty certain.

Tony's glazed over eyes met his, when the senior field agent realized that McGee had stopped touching him. Tony's pleasure addled mind tried to jump start itself, and panic started to rush its way forward. Had he done something wrong? Did McGee find him disgusting? What if McGee was in love with him, but taking it farther than a kiss on occasion wasn't what he wanted? What if McGee didn't want to have sex with a man, even if he did have feelings for Tony?

Tony's panicky thoughts began to surge and spiral out of control, and it must have shown, because his face was taken between two large warm hands and then McGee was kissing him. The kiss was soft and gentle with all the tenderness that Tony found to be foreign yet pleasant. The swirl of worry began to ebb away, as McGee attempted to take the kiss one step further. Tony acquiesced eagerly, letting the thick muscle invade his mouth as his own tongue slipped into the new territory. They broke apart, gasping for air, but McGee stayed close, propped up by his elbows positioned on each side of Tony's shoulders, their hips pressed firmly together. It was then that Tony realized that he needn't have worried about McGee's desire, because it now pressed hotly against his own. His face burned with embarrassment and excitement as he beamed almost goofily up at McGee, who smiled down at him softly.

"I was so afraid that you realized you didn't want to… you know… with me." Tony admitted with a small laugh that came a bit strained as he looked away from McGee's face.

A soft caress to the side of his head had him looking back up into McGee's dark gaze. McGee leaned down again giving him another chaste kiss on the lips before resting his forehead against Tony's, he released a heavy sigh breathing puff of warm air across Tony's lips. "I don't know how you could come to that conclusion," McGee chuckled darkly, a deep rumble that made Tony shiver, surprised by the pure masculinity of the sound, finally realizing that McGee was more man than he'd ever been willing to give him credit for; until now, that is. "Startled me to see you get that panicky bunny look all of a sudden… I had first thought that you'd finally realized that this wasn't going to be another one of your booty calls with some girl you can't remember the name of after your back home… I've been waiting for you to stop me; waiting for you to tell me that you have feelings for me, but they didn't go so deep for anything this physical to be possible.

"If I had known that your thoughts were heading towards the direction of me not wanting this," he laughed again, deep and rich, yet lacking any comic humor, "Something that, I assure you, is far from the truth… I'd have reassured you before now." Tony stared wide-eyed as McGee's washed over him.

"Anthony DiNozzo," McGee—no… Tim—began again, keeping eye contact as he pulled back to look down at Tony with those dark hungry eyes, eyes that told Tony that they wouldn't lie to him, eyes that belonged to the aroused man he loved more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life. "I would love nothing more than to show you just how much I love you. I've been holding back for a very long time, and right now I'm struggling with desire. I know that you've never been with a man, and I'm not going to force you. Just because I may be at the end of my rope with self-restraint I'm not a brute or a monster…"

Tony blinked, before a small little laugh escaped before he could suppress it. Tim paused, looking down at him quizzically, not seeing what he had said that could cause that kind of reaction. "Sorry, sorry," Tony giggled, bringing his arms up to wrap around Tim's neck loosely, a small smile curling his lips up softly. "It's just, I'd never thought of you and the words brute or monster in the same sentence.

"And, listen to me, Timothy McGee," Tony murmured, his words slow and soft, "I want nothing more than for you to show me your love, because I love you. I know I may not have said it before, and you may not hear it again or very often, but I do love you. I may not have been with… well, a man… but I'd like to think that maybe I was saving myself for you… and… well… I want to be with you… in that way…" Tony's face flushed a light pink as he spoke the highly embarrassing words, that sounded far to girly to have come from the manly man that had once made women swoon when he swaggered by, but he refused to look away.

To say that Tim was happy would be the biggest understatement of the year, and possibly even the last ten years. He was ecstatic, and even though he knew that it must have taken Tony a lot to say what he did, he couldn't help the smile that settled on his face. Tony was flushed from embarrassment, and the pink tint only seemed to arouse him more, as he found the look endearing and possibly the look he might love the most out of all the ones Tony had ever given him.

Without a word he swooped down capturing surprised lips, silencing Tony as the man gasped out what sounded oddly like his name. Tim growled, pausing with the offer to let Tony take control but that seemed to be the farthest thing from Tony's mind as Tony shifted beneath him moaning happily. Deepening the kiss and grinding down on the slighter frame beneath him, Tim continued to dominate the kiss secretly pleased that Tony didn't even seem to care that he was playing the submissive role in this whole relationship. Tony's excited little gasps and moans pushed Tim on as he shifted back, climbing almost off of Tony completely. Tony gave a deep whine at the loss of contact, but hummed content as Tim leaned down to press another kiss to his lips. "I love you Tony."

"Tim," was the response he got, and to him it was as good as any 'I love you'.

~McNozzo~

Tony shivered as the cool early morning air caressed his hot skin, creating an odd tingling sensation. They had lost the last of their clothing, and Tim was now between his legs, mouth dangerously close to a very sensitive organ, hot breath ghosting over throbbing flesh. Tony's hands twisted and clenched the sheets beneath him as his full length was encompassed with wet heat, eyes shut tight and face scrunching in pleasure.

He was so caught up in Tim's mastery in this field that he didn't even take notice of the lube slickened digits slipping down the crack his ass to trace a place that no one had ever had the right or reason to put their fingers before. The first intrusion was noted with a slight grimace at the pain, which he barely felt over the pleasure derived from his dick being well looked after by a highly talented tongue. The feeling of the finger inside of him wasn't all too pleasant, yet he couldn't say that it was unpleasant either. A bit of him was a bit frightened at the thought that Tim would be putting something much bigger than a finger there, but there was that strong underlying feeling of anticipation that easily won out over the fear.

Tony came, suddenly and without warning, crying out his release. Tim had kept licking and sucking, milking him for all that he was worth, swallowing the bitter liquid without a second thought. Tony was panting and quivering in the aftermath, riding his orgasm till he lay relaxed and half lidded before Tim. With a knowing smirk Tim, leaned up to place a small kiss on Tony's lips, chuckling when Tony sighed contentedly. Tim turned his full attention to preparing Tony, and placing small kisses and nips on any and all skin within his reach.

Tony gasped as Tim twisted the finger, moving it about a bit. There was a slight burning, but Tony easily ignored it, curiosity peeked as he felt a subtle pleasure that had nothing to do with his prostate, which Tim had yet to reach with his slight exploration. Then Tim added another finger causing Tony to moan as the burn increased, still nothing to unbearable. To be completely honest, Tony found the feeling of Tim's long fingers scissoring and stretching him inside rather erotic and pleasing, his renewing erection evidence enough. Tim curled his fingers, and suddenly there were stars, and Tony couldn't hold back the cry that escaped through parted lips.

Tim brushed his fingertips against the bundle of nerves again, pleased as Tony began to writhe, his erection already leaking a tiny pearl of pre-cum at the tip. It seemed that Tony might have more of a knack for bottoming than Tim had first thought, as Tony moved his hips in a way that pushed him further onto Tim's fingers. And if the little gasp satisfaction was any proof, Tony found what he was looking for.

After a third finger was added Tony began to get a bit impatient. The fingers were nice, yeah, yeah, whatever… There was something missing… something else that he needed more than the slick digits, and he wanted it now!

Tim marveled down at Tony as the slightly older male fucked himself on his fingers, moaning his name each time his spot was brushed. Tony was wanton and needy, and Tim loved it. It was also quickly becoming evident to Tim that Tony might be a natural bottom, but he was a pushy one, something that he really didn't mind at all. In fact, Tim was enjoying this side of Tony more than might be healthy.

~McNozzo~

Tony whined as Tim removed his fingers, missing the feeling already, although his heart fluttered a bit with anticipation for what was to come. Finally, maybe he would get what it was that his body seemed to crave more than it had a right to. Then there was the feeling of something much larger than Tim's fingers pressed firmly against his recently vacated opening, and to Tony's slight irritation Tim made no move to breach him. When it seemed that he might have to do it himself, he felt the blunt head of Tim's dick push forward, and slowly but surely Tim pushed in inch by inch until he was fully impaled. The pain wasn't near as bad as he had always expected it to be, which could have something to do with the through fingering Tim did beforehand.

Tony quickly got accustomed to the feeling of being filled, and found he needed more than just that, but it seemed Tim was better at self-control than Tony, as he stayed perfectly still. With a grunt of dissatisfaction he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Tony spread his thighs wider before wrapping his legs around Tim's waist, drawing him in deeper. With a happy little sigh at the slight friction, Tony experimentally rolled his hips, drawing a strangled moan from Tim who, when Tony glanced up at him from under his eyelashes, looked as if his control just snapped, face contorted in pleasure.

Tim looked down at him with blazing eyes, swooping down to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss, causing the cock inside him to shift. Moaning, he allowed his mouth to be plundered as he wound his arms around Tim's neck, refusing to allow him to pull back. Tim stayed that way, supporting his weight on his forearms on each side of Tony's head.

Tim's first thrust was a bit slower than Tony would have liked, and he made it obvious as he dug his heal into Tim's side. Tim eyed him darkly, and Tony just smiled sweetly back before the smile morphed into something more lewd as Tim pulled almost all of the way out then snapping his hips back in as retaliation. Tony could get used to this sort of Tit-for-Tat, moaning loudly, as Tim repeated this action.

The pace was picked up drastically; Tony's pleas for 'more' and 'harder' making Tim strive to hit his prostate with a precision that should be illegal, and a force that Tony was sure would leave a pleasant ache tomorrow. Tony was on the verge of cuming for a second time even though his cock had yet to be touched, happy with the friction caused by their bodies rutting against each other. Tony could tell that Tim was close as well, his thrusts coming more erratic each time.

After one particularly rough snap of Tim's hips, pushing in as far as he could go, he felt Tony's inner muscles start to tighten around him before the gorgeous sweat slicked male beneath him cried out his release for the second time, warm cum painting both of the abdomens. Tim wasn't far behind him, as Tony's muscles clenched and milked his orgasm from him. Tim relaxed, letting the post orgasmic bliss sweep through him as he allowed his forearms to give way, lowering himself onto Tony, fully covering the other male with his own body, pressed together. Resting his nose just below Tony's ear he breathed in the scent of sex, sweat, and Tony.

Slowly drawing himself from his hazed state of mind, Tim registered the need to clean up a bit, although he would love nothing more than to just sleep imbedded in warmth and surrounded by the smell that was distinctly and uniquely Tony. Pulling away slowly he climbed off of Tony, smiling at the slight moan Tony made at the loss, he removed the used condom, throwing it in the trash. Retrieving the towel, he had used for his shower that morning, from the floor; he walked back to the bed before cleaning up the quickly drying spunk from Tony, and then himself.

With the quick cleanup complete, Tim tossed the towel into his hamper before climbing back into bed beside Tony. Tony shifted closer, as Tim turned on his side to face him while pulling the sheets up and over them, resting his head against Tim's chest a soft smile on his lips as he drifted off to sleep. Tim knew that his smile mirrored that of Tony's as he closed his eyes to follow his lover into sleep.

~McNozzo~

_**[Chapter 21: U is for Us]**_

"_I like when it's just us."_ Tony sighed contentedly as he snuggled deeper into McGee's embrace. He liked to be held by the junior agent, something that he never thought he would admit. Tim gave his own sigh, tightening his arms a bit, squeezing Tony's waist affectionately.

Of course, Tony hadn't planned for it to be this way either… He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it like this. Tony liked the way McGee kissed him. Tim knew all the right places to touch. Tony found he didn't miss leading when McGee was just so easy to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Merlin this was long! *groans* I hadn't even ititially planed for this to drag on like it did... But I got hit by a heavy hand of writers block right in the middle and took a break, then all of sudden last night I reached an epihany while listening to "Lil' Red Riding Hood" by Bowling for Soup. No, the song didn't inspire me to finish this, it inspired an AU Xover Oneshot Songfic, sounds like pure evil, right? *grin*<strong>

**Anyways, I hope this one wasn't to bad or anything... I tried, but the block just wasn't letting me work with much... Hopefully you guys aren't cringing to bad right now...**

**Reviews are always welcome, and there will be one more Mature Oneshot for NCIS, scheduled to be written at a later date.**

**Faust**


End file.
